The present invention relates to a head for a golf club more commonly known as a putter. A golf putter head that can be used to strike a golf ball with both a typical pendulum type motion and shuffleboard-like motion is desired. Additionally, a golf putter head used in a shuffleboard-like motion that does not become entangled with the ground and that encourages topspin when striking the ball is also desired. Further, a golf putter head that allows a golfer to select a shaft angle from a variety of preset angles and then to permanently affix the shaft at the desired angle is also desired.